Blood Reactions
by Demonic Vampriss
Summary: Sesshoumaru stumbles upon a wounded human, she was torn up and barely alive. Using his poisonous blood Sesshoumaru thought he had be rid of the problem but little did he know he actually helped! What will happen as the two progress? genre and rating iffy
1. Out of The Ordinary

**Okay guys this is a experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. -Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha wouldn't want to unless it was Sesshy-Poo…but I don't so yea…**

………………………………...........................................................................

Sesshoumaru had been taking his time returning home from his patrol liking the feels of just wandering the immensity of his lands. A few rouge demons had shown themselves and challenged the great lord but being simple lowly trash he disposed of them easily. Nose turning toward the sky Sesshoumaru takes a soft sniff smelling rain approaching and closes his eyes against the soft breeze, 'Rin will be worrying for this one if he does not return before the storm…' With a sigh at once again worrying about his human companion Sesshoumaru makes to return home when the wind shifts slightly sending a weak scent of blood in its wake.

Curious Sesshoumaru wanders toward the scent, the strong essence building to an outrageous amount, until he reaches a bramble of bushes and thorns the scent strongest there. Intrigued Sesshoumaru looks through the wood and brush in a bored manner finding a petite human woman lying in a puddle of blood scratches and cuts covering her body. 'Useless humans, always dying and stinking up the land for demons. How pathetic.' Turning his back disgusted Sesshoumaru was about to form his youki cloud when a faint thrum sounds surprising him. Confused Sesshoumaru searches around for the sound not sensing anything else around but the dead human before and still finding nothing to supply a heart beat. The thrum sounds again and Sesshoumaru cocks his head trying to locate the source but it leads him to the small crumpled human in the knot of trees and thorns. 'There is no way a weak human could live through such injuries. And with the amount of blood and age of the scent she should have been dead long ago.' Another thrum is heard and Sesshoumaru approaches the human a soft breathing heard like in rest. 'Impossible…'

Crouching before the human Sesshoumaru takes in her features, long black hair clumped with dried blood, strange clothes now dyed a deep red and brown, and a child-like face scratched and bruised the expression one of fear and pain. Sniffing lightly Sesshoumaru has to admit the human doesn't smell as bad as the morons he has seen,, in a way she smells like InuYasha's wench…. With a sigh at how weak he must have become Sesshoumaru lifts the human into his arm and makes his way to the Palace of the Moon.

Icis whimpers trying to turn onto her back but feels arms restrain her making her freeze up terrified after what happened. "Be calm child, I won't hurt you." Icis wasn't trusting this being at all not after what she's been through, all she wants is to get home to her family and friends. The voice laughs at Icis's still tensed position and strokes her hair, "You have my word dear child, no harm will come to you." Icis turns her head toward the voice her eyes opening and she spies an older woman sat at her side wearing an old fashioned looking kimono. "Good morning young one." The woman says softly seeing the child looking her over cautiously.

Icis tries to speak but her throat burns and she silences clamping her mouth shut her eyes closing painfully. "Yes, it would be wise to remain silent for now, our lord's poison is still working throughout your body." 'Poison? I was poisoned? How? I thought I was attacked by this giant beast not poisoned by some lord!?' Icis thinks her mind going in a tail spin from all that has happened to her in as little as…'How long have I been in this strange world?' "You should rest child, your wounds are still very severe even with our lord's help…the poison the youkai possessed that attacked you is keeping your wounds open."

'What is a…youkai? Is it what attacked me?' Icis yawns silently even the passage of air through her throat to her lungs causes her pain making her grimace and bury her face in the pillow angrily. "What is wrong dear?" The old woman asks quietly sensing her anger through her aura. "Should've been able to protect myself." Icis croaks her throat protesting but she nuzzles into the pillow tears forming in her eyes as she falls back into the dark recesses of unconsciousness.

The old demoness looks the girl over silently sighing at how upset the child was at being in such a state. 'Poor child.' A creak sounds and the old demoness looks toward the door seeing Rin peeking into the room curiously her eyes showing her worry, "Is she awake yet?" Rin asks quietly and the old demoness laughs warmly, "She woke up for a little while, but she needs rest to heal her body." The old demoness assures softly then stands stretching out her tired muscled. "Can Rin stay here with her?" The old demoness nods, "But remember to stay quiet, she can't be woken up or she won't get better." Rin nods her eyes large taking in the information like her life depended on it. "Rin will be good!" The old demoness laughs but nods walking passed Rin rubbing her head gently. "I know you will be Rin dear."

Rin watches the older demoness leave then walks to sit at the older girls side watching her carefully. Soon the girl starts to whimper and Rin looks to her wide eyed not knowing what to do and looks around for the wise woman's help. Rin looks back to the girl when the sound stops and a chocolate brown clashes with an almost ice blue and Rin gasps. "A-are you okay?" Rin asks and the girl simply looks at her but gives a hesitant nod and Rin smiles reassured. Frowning Rin leans in close to the girl and places her hand on her forehead and goes wide eyed when the heat makes contact with her hand. "You have a fever." Rin says pulling a rag from the bucket and plopping it onto the older girl's head making water slosh all over the two of them. Rin looks to the older girl expecting to be yelled at but only seeing her shaking with silent laughter and Rin laughs happily.

**Read and review pweez???? Okay it's a short chapter but I want to know if people will like it before I post more. I just started it and I like how its turning out. Tell me what you think and give me some tips or if I misspell something or my grammar was off let me know I'm just starting out!**


	2. How Do I Get Out of This One?

**Okay guys this is a experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. -Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha wouldn't want to unless it was Sesshy-Poo…but I don't so yea…**

………………………………...........................................................................

Sesshoumaru had been receiving updates on the small human he brought to his home and had even dared to give his blood to. 'What has become of this Sesshoumaru? Sharing his home…and his blood with a mere human.' Rin pops into the room her face happy and she looks to him excitedly. "Rin took care of the girl Lord Sesshoumaru-sama brought to her. She was running a fever and her eyes were w very pretty color!" Rin says pointing at her own eyes excitedly.

At that Sesshoumaru looked to Rin curiously, "You woke the human?" "No she woke on her own because of her fever and Rin helped her then the wise woman took over and Rin came here to tell Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru looks out his window curiously, 'The human has been here for almost two weeks.' "Um…Sesshoumaru-sama why does the human not speak?" Rin asks quietly wringing her kimono nervously and Sesshoumaru simply dismisses the thought. "You should be preparing for bed Rin." Sesshoumaru says and Rin nods hurrying out of the room to do so.

Days have passed and the child; Icis is staying awake now more and more and the Lord has ordered her to be dressed and brought to him for a conference. The old wise woman was struggling with Icis now that she was awake and recovered mostly she was a handful, her strength was great for a human and she held her own when forced to do something she didn't want to. "Child our lord wants to speak with you!" The old demoness says struggling to keep Icis in the kimono as she squirms, "There is no way I am talking with a man that poisoned me!" Icis snarls thrashing her arms avoiding the arms of the kimono elusively. The old wise woman laughs when she has Icis pinned and dressed working on the fuming young woman's mane of hair.

Sesshoumaru felt the wise woman approaching her aura humorous and another aura, he assumes is the human, enraged aura. The door opens and his eyes land on a pair of brooding ice orbs dragged behind the old wise woman. "Icis dear this is Lord Sesshoumaru." Icis simply looks him over then looks away angrily her jaw clenched and ticking with rage. "Do you need anything my lord?" The wise woman asks and Sesshoumaru looks to her blandly, "No, you may leave." Then he glances to Icis, "Sit human." Looking a bit tired the human plops down to sit before him silently her face turned toward the window upset.

After the door closes the girl looks to Sesshoumaru calmly, "You found me?" Icis asks softly receiving a bored nod. "Thank you." "How, human, did you end up in such a state?" Icis turns her face away thinking quietly, "I was dragged through the well that Kagome goes through….I was attacked the moment I was in this world." Icis admits her eyes growing angry again and she broods once more her eyes a dangerous glinting ice blue. "Who attacked you?" Sesshoumaru asks dully and Icis snorts amused, "It was not just one who, it was many." "This one will return you to Kagome and InuYasha." Icis looks confused and a bit taken aback her eyes growing thoughtful and she looks to him coldly.

"What did you do to me?" Icis asks softly her eyes looking to Sesshoumaru confused. "This Sesshoumaru has done nothing to you human, do not use such disrespectful language when addressing this one." Icis simply looks startled at his words, "I-I wasn't meaning to sound disrespectful, I'm sorry." Icis says quietly and Sesshoumaru looks to her a bit surprised at her apology, 'Perhaps this human is different than all the other retched wastes.' Icis sighs placing a hand to her temple her eyes closing in discomfort as she kneads silently.

The door opens and Rin pops in seeing Icis and squeals rushing into the older girl's arms. "Icis!!" Rin cries hugging Icis who only smirks patting her head, "Hello Rin." "Is your head still hurting with the loud voice?" Rin asks and Icis laughs softly, "No, thank you." Rin nuzzles into Icis's chest who simply looks down to her amused by her antics.

"Rin, have you taken your bath?" Sesshoumaru asks blandly and Rin blushes, "No, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin heard Icis talking and came here instead." Sesshoumaru was quiet for a while then spoke after his eyes went deep in thought, "You may spend a small bit more time with the woman, she will be returned to this one's half brother soon." Icis and Rin both looked to him confused by his words, "Who is your half brother?" Icis asks confused and Sesshoumaru looks to her startled, "You must be stupid." Sesshoumaru says and Icis looks offended and she looks away hurt, "I told you I am not from this world." Icis says softly and Sesshoumaru sighs not believing her but has to admit it is believable. "This Sesshoumaru's half brother is InuYasha; an idiot hanyou." Icis simply looks to him blankly then looks to Rin confused by the terms he used and she smiles, "Hanyou is a half youkai and half human."

Icis sits back pondering that and she looks to Sesshoumaru trying to imagine how his half brother would look. "Why do I go to InuYasha?" Icis asks confused and Sesshoumaru sighs glaring at her coldly and she looks to him a bit frightened. Sesshoumaru felt something in him pull at the look that girl had and it stirred something in him. "Woman do not look-." "My name is Icis. You may use it, otherwise I won't use yours." Icis informs her chin held high and eyes cold showing there would be no arguing the point and Sesshoumaru growls. "Human-." Icis turns her face away ignoring the large male her feelings hurt and she feels confused and scared at everything that has happened.

Sesshoumaru had Icis pinned against the wall her eyes wide and looking at him terrified at his action as she dangles from his claws helplessly. Icis grips the large wrist trying to get from around her neck but its no use and she stills just calming her breathing and relaxing. "Do not think, human, that because this one spared your life once he will not end it so easily." Icis simply nods her eyes brimming with tears and a strong burning sensation filling her head as she closes her eyes. Sesshoumaru felt the youki in his blood pulse within the human and his eyes widen at how her body can contain it without going mad. Icis's eyes open when she felt the presence of the lord close to her face and her eyes meet his wanting to get free from the huge youkai.

**Read and review pweez???? Okay it's a short chapter but I want to know if people will like it before I post more. I just started it and I like how its turning out. Tell me what you think and give me some tips or if I misspell something or my grammar was off let me know I'm just starting out!**


	3. Not A Good Reunion

**Okay guys this is a experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. -Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha wouldn't want to unless it was Sesshy-Poo…but I don't so yea…**

………………………………...........................................................................

Icis whimpered when Sesshoumaru's claws bit into her flesh to end her struggle and she goes still dangling limply gazing into his gold orbs pleadingly. 'This human…she is not of this world…and she holds this ones blood in her veins.' Sesshoumaru puts the human down her eyes looking to him frightened as she places her hand on the pinpricks in the flesh of her neck. Icis wishes to be back at her home not knowing about youkai and hanyou not even caring about knowing about an entirely different world than the one she knows.

"What world is it you come from human?" Sesshoumaru asks sitting at his desk again like he wasn't just squeezing the life from her, "I was from America….but I came to Japan for a higher education…but something went wrong." Icis says remaining against the wall away from Sesshoumaru for fear of his wild mood swings. "Hn, come, we are leaving to speak with InuYasha's wench." Icis looked scared, she didn't want to go anywhere with the mean lord, at least here she would have people to hear her scream if he tried to kill her.

Sesshoumaru saw the human battling herself fearing her life and sighs tossing her onto his shoulder her grunt one of pain and discomfort as she met his broad shoulder. "You will learn, human, that when this one gives an order to obey." Icis simply lets out a squeal as they take off like a rocket her nails digging into the lords shirt and flesh by accident her eyes sealed shut. 'I hate youkai! What are they? Vampires?!'

Icis felt an abrupt stop then heard a gruff voice yelling out insults and swear words making her glance around trying to spy the potty mouth. Sesshoumaru slides Icis from his shoulder and the moment she is on her toes she swirls around looking at InuYasha and his loud way of speaking. "Why the hell are you lugging around a human woman? Going soft?" InuYasha asks and Icis's eyes widen with how he is speaking and looks up to Sesshoumaru for his reaction seeing a cool smirk. "This is your…half brother?" Icis asks her eyes looking over the hanyou spying his ears and her eyes widen interestedly.

"Human." Sesshoumaru calls and Icis looks up to him curiously but his eyes were on another so she turns seeing Kagome. "Kag-." "Icis?!" Kagome shrieks rushing to Icis and smothering her in a hug making Icis struggle to escape.

"Kagome! Get off!" Icis snaps angrily and Kagome releases her only to drag her from Sesshoumaru while InuYasha charges at him. "How did you get here?" Kagome asks looking Icis over being sure she isn't harmed.. "Well…I remembered how you told me you went through the well and I went and stood out there waiting for you to come back and then these arms grabbed me and pulled me backwards. I was attacked and I ran and ran but they always caught up and eventually I ran until I couldn't anymore and Sesshoumaru found me near death. I was beat up pretty bad and was close to death, the wise woman said I was so close to death that Sesshoumaru gave me his blood."

Kagome looked horrified at what Icis said to her. "Icis….youkai only give blood when they want to end the pain and suffering and let the others pass peacefully." Icis simply looks to Kagome curiously then looks herself over slowly, "Well I'm not dead…his poison helped me heal…it hurt at first but then I got used to it…" "I think you should stay here with me and InuYasha and the others." "Sesshoumaru brought me here to stay anyway." Icis informs softly and Kagome smiles happily, "Good, mom is worried sick about you anyway so I should bring you back home." Icis just smiles and nods happily but in the back of her mind something feels hurt and sad at leaving the tall, mean lord.

A sharp twang sounds and Icis gasps rushing out of the way as InuYasha comes flying hitting Kagome and taking them both to the ground. Hurrying over to Kagome Icis bends to help her up but is yanked backwards by InuYasha his growl low, "Stay away from Kagome bitch!" Icis felt her veins boiling as this potty mouthed, rude man yanks her around by her hair calling her names for no reason. Kagome stands and looks to Icis simply, "Can I?" Icis asks and Kagome gives a shrug, "Sure, he is being rude."

Icis gives a glare then hooks her elbow into InuYasha's chest winding him then flipping him over her shoulder sending a swift kick to his face knocking him out easily. Kagome stands at Icis's side looking her over then sighs bending to InuYasha her chin resting on her hand, "You really knocked him out Onee-sama." Icis simply shrugs, "He should learn not to speak so rudely." Icis huffs going cross-legged to sit at InuYasha's side and looking him over uninterestedly, "Such a potty mouth." Icis says in a sigh rubbing his ear softly then looks up to Kagome, "Eh, Onee-chan, you should teach him manners."

Sesshoumaru was startled when the woman he had saved handled his brother so easily and then called the miko her sister. Walking to the two Sesshoumaru sees Kagome tense up and Icis look to him curiously seeming calm and unworried. "Human, explain why you claim the miko is your Onee-sama." Icis looks to Kagome confusedly then shrugs, "She is my Onee-chan." Kagome nods silently and stands helping Icis to her feet then looks to Sesshoumaru hesitantly. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama…for taking care of Icis-sama."

"Kagome…." Icis sighs as InuYasha stands up looking very angry at being beat by a girl and a human one at that. "You little-" "Sit boy." Kagome growls out and InuYasha face plants into the ground sending giggles through Icis as she stands over the hanyou sized crater. "Stupid mutt." Icis laughs out holding her ribs humorously. "Stop mocking him." Kagome scolds and Icis looks to her darkly, "Or what?" Kagome goes a bit frazzled and stutters angrily, "I'm the oldest! You're supposed to listen to me!" Kagome snaps making Sesshoumaru hold the bridge of his nose annoyed by the petty human behavior but does look between the two not believing that his human was younger than the miko.

Eyes widening Sesshoumaru realizes what he had just said in his thoughts, 'My human? Not my human, this one simply kept her alive and she holds this one's blood.' Icis looks toward the approaching cloud of dust and yelps when arms cage her protectively pulling her into a strong chest. "Kagome, my woman, what has this stupid dog breath done to you?!" a voice asks and Icis goes stiff her eyes wider than usual. "K-Kagome! Get this…thing off me!" Icis snarls struggling wildly hitting the male in the nose and racing to hide behind her sister.

"Why is he calling you his woman?" Icis asks quietly and Kagome looks to Icis angrily and Icis looks to her mockingly, "Did you-." "No! I did not!" Icis simply smirks evilly and pokes Kagome's butt, "Around so many men, shame Onee-sama." Kagome yelps looking to Icis wide-eyed and Icis snickers evilly when Kagome blushes bright red.

**Read and review pweez???? Okay it's a short chapter but I want to know if people will like it before I post more. I just started it and I like how its turning out. Tell me what you think and give me some tips or if I misspell something or my grammar was off let me know I'm just starting out! Also I want to know if I should make the chapters longer?**


	4. Making The Decision

**Okay guys this is a experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. -Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha wouldn't want to unless it was Sesshy-Poo…but I don't so yea…**

………………………………...........................................................................

Kouga looks between the two women seeing the beauty they both possess and wonder what they're mother looks like to produce such beautiful daughters. "Kagome I did not know you had a sister…" Kagome looks to Kouga her blush still in place but it fades quickly, "Yes, Icis is my half sister. She used to live far away but now she moved with us when her mother died." Kagome says and looks to Icis who only looks slightly upset but otherwise was watching InuYasha crawl out of his hole cursing and griping.

Kagome walks in front of InuYasha arms crossing over her chest. "InuYasha, I don't appreciate you being so mean to my sister! Behave or I'll S-I-T you then let Icis have at you again." Icis simply watches with mild interest then walks away bored to sit at the base of a tree arms and legs crossed gracefully. Kouga watched the interaction of Kagome and InuYasha then turns his attention to Lord Sesshoumaru whose attention was on the newest human.

With a frown Kouga looks to Icis then to Sesshoumaru his nose catching a similarity between the two and walks to Icis sitting at her side. "So you and Kagome are half sisters?" Kouga asks and Icis shrugs not really wanting to talk about it, "Dog breath and Lord Icicle are half brothers, strange." Kouga says then goes silent thinking, "What's weird is that Kagome is the oldest and she is with InuYasha and you are the youngest and you seem like Sesshoumaru…" Icis looks to Kouga lamely but says nothing then her expression turns sad, "Well it doesn't really matter, Kagome is sending me back home and I won't be able to come back." Kouga sighs putting an arm around her making her glance at his arm distastefully, "I'm sure if you talked with Kagome she would let you stay…she needs help with finding the shards…" Icis looks to Kouga confused and he looks surprised, "What you don't know about the shards?" Icis shakes her head, "Kagome may act like it on the outside but she doesn't like me very much. She and I get jealous of each other very easily…and if we could we would fight." "Why don't you fight?" "I don't want to hurt her…"

Sesshoumaru watches the wolf's interaction with his blood and smells her older sister's jealousy as she watches also. 'It seems the females don't get along well with one another.' Icis looks over at her sister then looks away submissively mumbling something to Kouga and he looks to Kagome then slides his arm from Icis's shoulders slowly. Kagome walks toward the two and Icis stands accepting the confrontation silently but didn't expect to be grabbed and dragged from Kouga to a deserted part of the clearing.

Kagome whirls around glaring at Icis making her look to Kagome surprised, "Not only do you have to ruin everything at home but you have to come here and take over with your superior….superior-ness! Can't you leave me alone and just disappear?!" Icis was looking to Kagome hurt and disappointed at how her supposed older sister would treat her in such a way. Searching for words Icis just looks to Kagome not knowing what to say, "I wish that when Sesshoumaru gave you his blood that it would have killed you!" Icis's lip lifted into a snarl at that, "Take it back!" Icis snarls out and Kagome balls her fists, "I won't take it back its how I feel!"

Kagome went to lunge at Icis but was caught by InuYasha. "Hold up a minute Kags. This is your sister!" "But you can fight with your brother?! You guys try to kill each other all the time!" Icis was standing body tensed as she listened to her sisters rant angrily, "So you think you can kill me?" Icis snarls out annoyed and Kagome glares at her, "You shut up or I'll purify you into dust." Icis's glare turns into a mocking smirk, "I would love to see you try."

Sesshoumaru was behind Icis restraining her wrist sternly and she goes limp in his hold her body unmoving. "You will do no such thing, human." Kagome gives a cruel smirk, "Ah, the bitch finally found her master." Kagome mocks but goes wide-eyed when Icis's pupils dilate to take up almost all of her eyes and her body shudders making Kagome nearly faint when a youki comes to the surface of Icis's skin and her eyes throb red with rage. Sesshoumaru was startled when Icis yanked from his hold and tore Kagome from InuYasha's grip smashing her against a tree angrily. "Say it again and I'll rip out your throat." Icis growls and Kagome looks to her wide-eyed claws biting into her throat and red eyes looking at her dangerously. "I'm-I'm sorry." Kagome chokes out and Icis growls, "Sorry? You said you wished I had died. You and InuYasha deserve each other. You're both useless and weak." Icis snarls dropping Kagome and dashing through the woods her chest heaving with anger, hurt and confusion.

InuYasha dashes to Kagome and Sesshoumaru follows after Icis her aura whipping around dangerously cutting down trees with its intensity. 'A miko acting in such a way to her sibling, and a human using this ones blood and youki….what is the world coming to?' Sesshoumaru sees Icis collapsed on the forest floor sobbing and shaking her long hair falling over her thin body messily from her speedy flight from her sister. Sesshoumaru walks to the human's back and she looks up to him quickly her eyes clear again and her body and his youki calm.

Sesshoumaru's beast gives a whimper for the girl at her tear filled eyes and hurting aura and nudges his logic to comfort the human. "You are a complete imbecile, human." Sesshoumaru informs and Icis nods, "I know…I'm sorry." Icis hiccups wrapping herself up in her arms and rocking herself to calm the raging war inside of her. "I should just go back to America and not even worry about her and her stupid family! I can live with my uncle out west and take his place when he passes!" Icis huffs angrily and her aura shifts again but her eyes remain clear her jaw clenched controlling the raging youki in her blood.

Sesshoumaru watches the human a bit impressed at how she was controlling his youki and kneels at her side but falls on his rear when she sobs tossing her arms around him clinging to him upset. A snarl ripped from Sesshoumaru's lips but when he looks down he sees Icis looking up at him a look of sorrow in her big blue eyes as she presses into his chest. "Why didn't your blood kill me? Kagome said it was supposed to but it helped me, the wise woman said so." Icis asks her eyes beginning to tear up again and Sesshoumaru growls pressing her face into his chest to silent her and her fists tighten around his haori as she whimpers.

"This one does not understand why a human can withstand his blood or even control it. But to do so you must have a strong will and steel control." Icis simply nods and looks up to Sesshoumaru silently her eyes the icy color again and Sesshoumaru looks her over slowly. Piercing ice blue eyes, defined aristocratic nose over small plump lips the color of rose petals. A soft snowy skin wrapped over strong muscles but smoothed out by curves in all the right areas. "Human…Icis…you will return to the Palace of The Moon with this one and together we will solve this puzzle that you are." Icis nuzzles Sesshoumaru's chest her arms wrapping around him tighter. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Icis says quietly and he lifts her up into his good arm and carries her back toward the misfits to announce his decision.

**Read and review pweez???? Okay it's a short chapter but I want to know if people will like it before I post more. I just started it and I like how its turning out. Tell me what you think and give me some tips or if I misspell something or my grammar was off let me know I'm just starting out! Also I want to know if I should make the chapters longer?**


	5. The Cats Out Of The Bag

**Okay guys this is a experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. -Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha wouldn't want to unless it was Sesshy-Poo…but I don't so yea…**

**Sorry it took so long to update you guys my computers going down the poop chute and really ticking me off!**

…...

Kagome and the others jaws dropped to see Icis carried in The Great Lord Sesshoumaru's arm tenderly like she were his child. Stopping just to their front Sesshoumaru glares at Kagome then looks to the others dully. "This one will be taking Icis to live with this one and she will be educated and cared for as needed. Seeing as how her own sister can not care for her and is too weak to guide the young one to full potential this one will take her place. Miko, you will not interfere and will now address Icis as Lady Icis or Icis-sama anything else will result in punishment." Icis yawns waking and looks out over Sesshoumaru's tail to see Kagome and glares turning her face into Sesshoumaru's neck. "You're wasting your breath, they won't listen and you will have to end up taking action anyway." Icis mumbles lethargically her body tired after using the youki Sesshoumaru provided and now was trying to supply her body with it once more. Kagome opens her mouth to say something but doesn't know what to say, she had hurt her younger sisters feelings and admitted to wishing she would have died. "Icis, mom will be worried about you! D-don't you want to see Gramps?" "She's not my mother why would I care if she worries, and he's not my grandpa I don't want to see him. Just go skip home to your useless family and leave me alone." Icis snaps angrily not even bothering to open her eyes but if she did she would have noticed Sesshoumaru impressed expression looking down at her. "You actually think I'm going to show some human wench respect? Are you nuts Sesshoumaru? You going soft or something?" Icis's eyes open to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes surprised he lets InuYasha speak to him in such a way. "No half breed this one simply wishes to put you in your place…and that place is beneath Icis-sama." Icis looks over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to look at the hanyou mockingly her lips in a smirk as he fumes at being told off by his brother. Sesshoumaru begins walking away Icis on his shoulder her tongue popping out of her mouth to stick out at InuYasha.

Rin was hopping around when Sesshoumaru came back with Icis but went wide-eyed when he proceeded to carry her into the palace. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Is Icis-sama hurt?" Rin asks and Sesshoumaru assures the girl that Icis is merely sleeping at the moment and carries Icis to her new room, to the right of his; Rin is to the left. Icis let out a muffled whine as Sesshoumaru puts her down into her bed her face burrowing into the pillow exhausted. It had been a long day and she was completely out of energy, not just hers but Sesshoumaru's also, getting so mad and upset cost her dearly. Sesshoumaru looks down to Icis her nose buried into the pillow but as she gives a sniff her eyes open sleepily and she looks around blurrily. "I'm in a different room." Rin laughs and nods, "You're sleeping in the room next to Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin." Rin says excitedly and Icis just looks to her silently then looks about at her 'new' room and collapses back into the bed curling up and burying her self deep in the covers. "Night Rin." Icis says as the girls mouth opens and the small child giggles, "Night Icis-sama!" with that Rin skipped out of the room leaving only Sesshoumaru in Icis's company. "Will you be well for dinner?" Sesshoumaru asks softly and Icis gives a nod, "All I need is a little nap. Have someone wake me in a few hours or so." Icis says drowsily and Sesshoumaru smirks but walks from the room satisfied that Icis would attend dinner and his announcement. Now that everyone had left Icis exhales relaxing into the mattress of her new bed and dozes off into a peaceful sleep not disturbed.

Sesshoumaru sits at the table the others of his 'court' sat around the table and Rin also at his side as they wait for Icis her chair empty to his right. "My Lord, who is it that you are waiting for?" One of the useless youkai ask his head hung low weakly. "This Sesshoumaru is waiting for Icis his newest charge." "Another human?" A male asks disgusted by the fact their lord has become a human collector of sorts. Sesshoumaru simply glares at the male and he quiets but his displeased expression does not falter. "Icis shares this one's blood, you will do well to show her respect." "Why would a human be worthy of any respect and she's a human woman at that!" A more roughened demon demands and is met with a deadly glare from their lord silencing him quickly. The door opens and Sesshoumaru senses Icis's sweet scent fill the room as she walks in and sits at his side her eyes downcast. "You are late." Sesshoumaru says coldly and Icis lowers her head submissively, "I apologize." Icis says softly and Sesshoumaru wonders if he will have to even teach this girl anything she seems to pretty much know when to bow out and remain silent or when to stand up and use her fiery disposition. The others around the large table seemed surprised many taking small sniffs at Icis's scent some communicating with one another quietly. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe you possess a very special pup." An elder male informs many eyes turning to him with his words with curious eyes including Icis's ice blue orbs. The old Inu looks to Icis and gives a warm, weathered smile and she gives a small smile in return.

"Explain your reasoning, Keicho." Sesshoumaru orders and the old male gives a chuckle, "Well my lord, she most definitely doesn't smell like any human I have met, far too sweet a scent to come from something so disgusting." Icis looked a bit offended that he called humans disgusting but reasoned that he said she smelled good so she doesn't say anything. "Nor does her half sister smell as normal humans do." "But can her sister hold demon blood without going mad from the constant chatter and rage?" "You mean the voice in my head?" Icis asks her eyes looking to the old man curiously a bit wide at how much this man knows unfortunately she missed Sesshoumaru's and the others look of absolute disbelief. The old Inu chuckles but nods, "Yes, pup, the voice in your head. It is amazing you have not succumb to its wishes." Icis looks a bit sad at that and she sighs looking to her food. "You haven't done as it pleases, have you?" The old demon asks his own eyes widening at the possibility. "There was a disagreement with this Sesshoumaru's half-brother's wench." "You attacked the Shikon Miko?" "You mean Kagome? She's my sister, we always disagree and fight." Icis says not thinking much of it but she remembers the fear she had caused to show in Kagome's eyes and picks at her food losing her appetite. "So your sister is a miko yet you can walk about sporting a youki of a great InuTaiYoukai lord? Why are you not a miko?" The old Inu asks deeply intrigued. "We have different mothers, her mother was a miko before marriage handing the gift down to her daughter." "And your mother?" The old one asks and Icis's aura pulses with the subject revealing a displeasure toward her mother. "My mother died before I was old enough to get to know her. My father died after he left my mother and I."

Sesshoumaru didn't know that bit of information about his newest charge but saw that it wasn't a delightful subject for her. "Well then…do you have any living relatives?" "I have a wealthy uncle who owns a large estate out west in America." Icis says a bit unsure of why its important but the male just nods, "And what is he?" "He's human I suppose." "And he is your mother's brother?" "Yes…" Icis says a bit hesitantly and the male's eyes light up with interest. "You're father was a kami."

**Read and review pweez? Okay it's a new chapter but I want to know if people will like it before I post more. I just started it and I like how its turning out. Tell me what you think and give me some tips or if I misspell something or my grammar was off let me know, I'm just starting out! Also I want to know if I should make the chapters longer? Or shorter? And I would like to have someone to look over the story and help me out cause I'm no good with dialogue only the other stuff. BYEZ!**


	6. What Is Holding You Back?

**Okay guys this is a experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. -Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha wouldn't want to unless it was Sesshy-Poo…but I don't so yea…**

**Sorry it took so long to update you guys my computers going down the poop chute and really ticking me off!**

…...

Icis went rigid at that statement many people had said things like that in the world she was used to but never actually came out and said it. "So?" Icis says softly and all eyes widen that she knew such knowledge but wasn't acting at all like one would if they were half kami. "So you see my lord, you possess a half kami." "I'm not half!" Icis says sharply sounding rather heated about that comment and the old Inu looks startled, "You are whole?" "My mother was a kami and died protecting me…my father being his human obsessed self went after Kagome's mother and ended up dying after impregnating her twice." "Who killed your mother?" "My father." Icis says softly and all go wide-eyed at that but Icis seems unfazed by the matter. "Your own father killed your mother?" A man asks looking to Icis and she nods looking emotionless and brushes it off easily. "Why?" Icis tenses but meets the man's eyes. "My father was big on power, but living in a world of so many humans that would most likely cause harm my mother put a spell over me that would conceal my true identity. Enraged my father be rid of her and tried to break her spell, because of his malice he turned my infant aura dark and ruined his perfect spawn." "So you are a dark kami?" "No, because of my darkened state I am no longer considered a kami…my place has been taken among my rank. I am considered a fallen kami." "Icis, like Kagome, comes from the future where no demons exist." "Perhaps child…you are the dark half of your holy sibling." "My father preferred Kagome over me. She took my place and he told me such. Kagome is in no way my half." Icis informs sternly and the elder male hushes sensing the anger under the surface of the usually cool tempered child.

The rest of dinner went on as usual even though Icis got many weary glances throughout the meal but ignored them picking at her food dully. Grateful when Lord Sesshoumaru ends dinner Icis stands and walks from her seat and the table of nosey, gossipy creatures making a straight gate for her room. "Icis." Sesshoumaru calls and Icis grimaces turning to look at the very tall youkai his gold eyes staring her down coldly. "Why did you not tell this one you are a kami?" Sesshoumaru asks coldly and Icis looks to him dully, "Because I'm not a kami. My aura is too dark to be a kami." "You still possess the abilities of a kami do you not?" Sesshoumaru barks out and Icis gives him a glare her ice blue eyes striking, "If I had my abilities do you think I would've been near death needing your blood?" Icis hisses out coldly and Sesshoumaru growls angrily moving to punish Icis but she begins walking away to her room. "Human, do not turn your back on this Sesshoumaru!" Icis turns to Sesshoumaru her eyes dark, "You call me a kami when you want something, yet you call me a human when you are punishing me…what am I, my lord?" Icis asks softly her eyes a bit dull and wounded but she turns walking into her room the door closing softly before Sesshoumaru can answer. Icis leans against the door her heart aching with all that had transgressed through the meal, how could that old Inu know so much? Exhaling heavily Icis walks to the balcony and leans against the railing looking out over the land the night sky much more beautiful here in this world than in the other. 'I suppose its due to the lack of pollution and all the nasty gases that are eating away at our world.' A shooting star flies by and Icis closes her eyes making a silent wish her mind in a peaceful haze as she inhales the clean air around her.

Sesshoumaru watches Icis perched on the roof above her without her notice his scent and aura hidden expertly. 'You underestimate yourself Icis…you have your abilities, you just do not wish to embrace them.' Sesshoumaru hears Rin burst into Icis's room nearly tackling the older girl with her excitement, "Icis-sama, there are new puppies out at the dog house!" "Really?" Icis asks her voice soft as she watches Rin dancing about hyperactively, "Yes, do you want to go see them?" Icis gives a bright nod taking Rin's offered hand, "I love puppies, do you love puppies?" Rin asks happily. "Yes, puppies are very good friends for children. You should ask Lord Sesshoumaru for a pet." Sesshoumaru smirks at the look Rin got from Icis saying that, "You think he would allow Rin to have a pet?" "Well…he takes care of you doesn't he?" "Yes he takes very good care of Rin!" Rin says happily and Icis laughs softly, "Then if it would make you happy he shouldn't mind." "If Rin does get a puppy Rin knows which one she would want! Rin will show you!" Rin squeals yanking Icis into motion dragging the older girl through the castle anxiously. With a single leap Sesshoumaru was already out of the castle and walking toward the dog grounds he had been wanting to inspect the pups but hadn't had time until now.

Icis follows along having to run to keep up with Rin's quick pace seeing a large building coming into view her mind tripping, 'Why would someone need such a big building for dogs? Well I suppose since Sesshoumaru's a dog demon he must consider them family.' An image of Sesshoumaru in his dog form frolicking with the other dogs makes Icis chuckle softly at the thought. Rin bursts through the doors and races toward where Icis guesses is where the puppies are but Rin throws on the brakes nearly tripping Icis. Looking up Icis sees Sesshoumaru standing beside a man a small white puppy in the mans large hands as they converse quietly but Rin brightens running to a certain puppy and grabbing it up lovingly. Icis's eyes flick over to Rin but she can't help but having a feeling of dread seeing such a tiny puppy in that man's large hands her chest constricting. "Rin…are these dogs for breeding?" "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama has the best breed of dog. They are guard dogs!" Icis blood runs cold, 'It's a runt, they'll kill it. The others are too big and it can't hold up against them to eat.' Icis looks to the tiny pup sadly her heart clenching making her turn away gripping her chest tears building in her eyes, "It's not fair." Icis whispers her eyes wide with hurt and fear for the pup. Rin rushes to Icis's side lifting up the puppy eyes bright, "This is the one Rin wants!" Icis forces a smile and nods slightly her aching chest being pushed to the back of her mind. "What is wrong?" Rin asks softly making Sesshoumaru look to the two feeling Icis's pain as she shakes her head slightly, "Nothing Rin, I'm fine." Icis assures weakly then looks to the puppy in the youkai's hands her eyes going hard as she turns away again.

Sesshoumaru watches Icis as she sits at Rin's side the puppies all rushing to them licking and yapping noisily Rin giggling and playing with them but Icis just remains dull, sadness in her eyes. Looking to the runt Sesshoumaru wonders why Icis's mood had plummeted so just from seeing the pup then looks to Icis again her eyes on him stilling him with the fierceness in them. A bit startled Sesshoumaru remains still as Icis stands and walks right up to the other youkai her mood sour and aura cold as she takes the puppy from the bewildered servant. "You will **not** kill him." Icis snarls out tucking the pup against her breast pinning the male servant with a glare that could kill. "But he is weak and smaller than the rest, a runt." The servant says trying to make Icis see sense but she only gives a guttural snarl that rivaled Sesshoumaru himself, "He is mine now, I will care for him." "Icis." Sesshoumaru growls out at her behavior but she looks at him the need and upset in her eyes silencing him. "It will be hard to raise such a weak animal." "I can make him stronger. He has the will to be stronger, I can see it." Icis says her voice soft as she looks at the pup in her arms burrowed into her breasts frightened. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama?" Icis begs wrapping her arms around the pup protectively and Sesshoumaru sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, "You, woman, are the most testing part of this one's day." Sesshoumaru says and Icis looks to him beseechingly begging silently, "You may have your way, but you will behave in payment for your gift." Icis nods vigorously her eyes wide with how nice this mean lord can be when he chooses. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama I will be so good!" Icis says brightly her eyes showing her happiness and Sesshoumaru smirks internally, 'It is not like you would have let this one do as he pleases anyway.' Icis was about to run to the kitchen to feed her new baby but freezes looking up to Sesshoumaru again, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Icis asks being looked at by the great lord once more, "Can Rin have a puppy too?"

**Read and review pweez? Okay it's a new chapter but I want to know if people will like it before I post more. I just started it and I like how its turning out. Tell me what you think and give me some tips or if I misspell something or my grammar was off let me know, I'm just starting out! Also I want to know if I should make the chapters longer? Or shorter? And I would like to have someone to look over the story and help me out cause I'm no good with dialogue only the other stuff. BYEZ!**


	7. Puppies!

_**Okay guys this is a experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. -Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha wouldn't want to unless it was Sesshy-Poo…but I don't so yea…**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update you guys my computers going down the poop chute and really ticking me off!**_

…_..._

Icis and Rin both laugh walking through the doors of the castle puppies in their arms as they make their way to their room and kitchen. Icis waves good-bye to Rin and walks to the kitchen a sleeping puppy in her chest as she looks about for some milk and a bit of fat from dinner tonight. Grabbing a pot Icis pours in some milk then puts the puppy down only to grab a knife and chop the fat finely then put it in also lighting a small fire and waiting. Bending Icis picks up the puppy again but jumps badly seeing a youkai watching her sternly from the doorway, "What are you doing in the kitchen so late at night Icis-sama?" The woman asks and Icis looks to her a bit frazzled, "Well I wanted to feed my puppy…he needs to get stronger and I wanted to help him…" Icis says softly and the female youkai gives a small grin, "I see. My name is Táchira, I'm the main cook of the castle." "Nice to meet you." Icis says softly cradling the pup gently when he gives a whimper of discomfort. "So you are putting fat in his milk?" The cook asks looking over Icis's small working area receiving a nod in reply, "Mother dogs have fat and nutrients they have in their milk that helps the pups to grow so I'm trying to recreate that." The cook looks to Icis surprised, "You're a very smart pup for one so young." Icis smiles giving thanks then turns to stir her concoction the fat melted completely, "Are there any bottles anywhere that I could use?" Icis asks and Táchira nods rushing off and returning with a small glass bottle. Icis pours her mixture in the bottle then picks up her mess and heads off to her room to feed her puppy.

Sighing frustrated Icis puts the bottle in the pups mouth but it turn its head yet again not drinking a bit and she nearly howls with frustration, "You have to drink to get strong understand?" Icis snaps holding the pup up to rub noses with it and it gives a whine in reply making Icis's brow furrow worried. "You aren't feeling well, are you?" Icis asks cradling the pup to her chest her eyes running over the small body seeing the bulging belly and her eyes widen, 'He has gas.' Getting up quickly Icis carries her pup through the castle and rushes out onto the grounds looking about the grass for what she is looking for. Pleased Icis bends and picks a handful of the sweet grass her dog used to eat to help stomach aches then stands turning but gives a startled yelp. Cold gold eyes look Icis overseeing the handful of herbs and the pup tucked into her chest securely, "Why are you prancing about during the night with out watch?" "Because he has a upset stomach." Icis informs referring to the pup in her chest then walks away Sesshoumaru's eyes following her carefully, 'She has turned into a mother in a few hours.' Sighing Sesshoumaru walks away to patrol knowing Icis will be in her room for the rest of the night. Icis plops onto her bed, she had grabbed a medical grinder from one of the rooms and was now grinding up the grass to a fine paste. Dipping her finger in the strange mixture Icis runs her finger along the pups tongue making it swallow the contents. Repeating the procedure a while Icis then begins rubbing the pups back and stomach in a massaging motion it's whines in protest being ignored.

Rin walks into Icis's room that morning seeing the older girl laid out on her bed exhausted a empty bottle and some weird green stuff in a grinder resting haphazardly on her bed along side her a resting puppy in her chest. Moving to stand at the edge of the bed Rin laughs when the puppy lets out a small yap making Icis frown pulling the ball of fluff close and nuzzling against it. A servant walks in stopping a bit startled by the sight before them, the lord's newest charge resting with a tiny puppy a mess surrounding them. "Rin thinks Icis will make the runt grow up big and strong." Rin says happily then walks out the room to go check on her own puppy.

Back rested against the tree Icis strokes the sleeping puppy's back her own eyes closed still exhausted from all the work she had to do last night just to feed her little pup. 'It was well worth it though, your tummy is better and I've got something to take care of.' A yawn escapes Icis's lips reminding her of her sleepy state and she curls up around her puppy dozing off in the quiet garden.

Sesshoumaru had been busy most of the day looking over reports of his lands and other lands then stuck having to meet with one of the other lords about possible war with the north. Rin had popped in earlier to have tea with him as was their usual routine but Icis had yet to appear. "Where is Icis?" Sesshoumaru asks when Rin was done taking a sip of her tea, "Rin hasn't seen Icis-sama since this morning when she was asleep with all kinds of things on her bed…she looked very tired." Interested in where his charge could be Sesshoumaru replies with the usual "Hn." then sips at his tea elegantly looking over more scrolls. "Rin thinks Icis's puppy is all better now, it doesn't look sick anymore like it used to." Rin says happily and stands finished with her tea, "See you later Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheers then skips from the room her bright demeanor never faltering. Once Rin's pattering feet are far enough down the hall Sesshoumaru slips through his window finding Icis's scent coming from the garden area.

Icis drifts awake seeing boots in front of her and looks up seeing curious gold eyes but sighs curling back up closing her eyes. "You are interrupting my nap." Icis says drowsily not in the mood to be bothered. "You are in the gardens." Sesshoumaru says and Icis gives an indignant snort, "Stating the obvious much?" Sesshoumaru looks to Icis seeing how much better she appears when she's wearing a formal kimono and not that garbage clothing from the future. Icis hears the ground at her head flatten and her eyes open seeing Sesshoumaru sat cross legged beside her. "You may sleep, Icis. This one will protect you." Sesshoumaru states coldly but it still warms Icis her eyes softening, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Startled by the warmth in the girl's eyes Sesshoumaru looks away but his eyes widen fractionally when Icis rest her head on his lap comfortably. "You dare rest your head on this one's person?" Sesshoumaru growls out and Icis sighs not even bothering to open her eyes, "You take care of me yes?" Icis asks softly receiving silence in return so she continues, "I like to rest against you…I feel protected. Do you wish for me to move?" Sesshoumaru huffs but doesn't respond and Icis smirks triumphantly pulling her puppy close and falls back to sleep. Sesshoumaru looks down to Icis her long ebony locks fanned about his clawed fingers running through it gently his eyes showing a softness that one would not imagine he possesses. "She is powerful isn't she? Must be if she is resting against the Great Lord Sesshoumaru of The West." Sesshoumaru pulls his hand away glaring at the elder hatefully who only chuckles sitting at Icis's other side his hand reaching out to grip the long locks Sesshoumaru had abandoned. "Such a sight…word has spread that you are in possession of a kami. The other lord's fear what you are planning." The elder says and Sesshoumaru looks to Icis, "She is a pup." "That is what makes her more of a threat, her abilities are limitless, she can stretch and restrain her power as she pleases." "She told this one she no longer has her power." "She may think so but she can obtain them if she so wishes." "How will she obtain what she needs?" "Training." Sesshoumaru looks to the elder a bit curiously, "You will train her?" "She trusts you, and you are her guardian." "This one will not stoop so low as to teach-." "A kami? Then I will take the great honor of restoring power to a kami."

"The female is more of a youkai then she is kami." Sesshoumaru says dully his eyes showing his displeasure of having this conversation. "Maybe you should try to teach her how to be youkai, then as she begins working from there challenge her make her do more until she is using her own power." the elder bribes seeing Sesshoumaru look down to Icis his eyes moving over her small form taking in the details. "She looks like a kami, but she is so small…perhaps that is why her mother wanted to protect her, she is a runt." Sesshoumaru looks to the elder his eyes a bit wide at what the old one said, "A runt…" "Well, yes, it would seem so." "She was upset that this Sesshoumaru would kill the runt, now she cares for the pup." "I see." The elder says looking to the pup Icis has hold of protectively in her breasts her nose touching the top of its head. "It seems strong why would you kill it?" "That is Icis's doing, she stood watch over the pup last night tending to it and working its body like a mother would." The elder gives a curious look to Icis, "Do you know how old the girl is?" "She is old enough to be in heat, this one can smell as much, her heat is close." Icis's eyes open suddenly and she sits up quickly waking the pup with a yelp and startling both older males with her swiftness. "What is wrong little one?" The elder asks and Icis looks to him her eyes unfocused but she sniffs the air and her body relaxes holding her puppy closer calming the frightened animal. "It was…a dream." Icis assures softly but looks out toward the north her eyes narrowing but she sighs slumping against the tree behind her. "What did you see my dear?" The elder asks softly and Icis looks to him her eyes a darker color than usual. "I saw a huge fire engulfing the castle…and the garden and court yard was a battle field mangled bodies everywhere…" Icis drifts out again her eyes hollowing but she looks to Sesshoumaru quickly, "Its not real, it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about."

Sesshoumaru sits in his study Icis sitting across from him reading a book stroking and cradling her new puppy absently her eyes scanning over the pages. A loud grouchy yap sounds from the pup and Icis puts the book down to look at the pup her brow rose amused, "I told you to eat earlier but you didn't listen. You will learn to eat when supposed to." Icis says simply the pup's unseeing eyes looking to her as she speaks a whine escaping his cute little muzzle. Looking up to Sesshoumaru Icis sees his eyes looking to her a bit dully, "May I-." "You spoil the pup." Sesshoumaru growls out then returns to ignoring her favoring to read scroll upon scroll piled on his desk and Icis huffs standing and walks from the study. Sesshoumaru gives a smirk at how responsible Icis has gotten over the past few days his maids had even said she yelled at a general for nearly stepping on her pup. Yes, Icis amuses him to no end and yet she acts so invincible before anyone when they anger her but bows and speaks so respectfully when required. 'Perhaps this one could bring her along when it came to meetings, they do get rather boring these days and it would rest the other lord's minds.' Picking up a quill Sesshoumaru dips it in the ink and begins writing a reply to the invite he had received from the lord to the east indicating the accompany of his newest charge. 

**Read and review pweez? Okay it's a new chapter but I want to know if people will like it before I post more. I just started it and I like how its turning out. Tell me what you think and give me some tips or if I misspell something or my grammar was off let me know, I'm just starting out! Also I want to know if I should make the chapters longer? Or shorter? And I would like to have someone to look over the story and help me out cause I'm no good with dialogue only the other stuff. BYEZ!**


	8. Batty Old Women and Power

_**Okay guys this is an experimental story that I started but I really liked it. Read it and give me your comments. **_

_**-Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha **_

…

_**Chapter 8: Batty Old Women and Power**_

…

Icis sighs sinking down into the hot water her hair floating out to surround her as she dips the much larger puppy in the water with her to clean his dirty little paws. Grabbing some soaps Icis lathers them into her skin then scrubs some into the fluff that is Nakuma and dips him in the water a few times to rinse him and sets him on his own little towel outside of the hot spring. Icis dunks her head wetting it well then starts massaging shampoo into her scalp hearing Nakuma begin growling playing tug of war with the towel he was laying on. Hair rinsed out Icis tosses it into a messy bun and leans against the bath her head laid back against the stone wall;

'It feels great to relax like this when you're stuck with Lord Icicle all day.' Icis thinks her brow creasing with a frown as she remembers all the stress going around right now and how Sesshomaru had demanded she would go to the four corners meeting with him in a week.

'Which he had known about and planned for almost a month now.' Icis thinks sourly her lip pouting with how little he tells her even when it pertains to her.

'And I would've liked to know all that time ago so I wouldn't be so nervous about it!' Icis rubs her neck and shoulders relieving some of the tension and sighs upset but giggles when she feels a tug on the mass of hair she has hanging over the tub.

"What am I not allowed being upset?" Icis asks looking at the cute little bundle of fuzz that was looking up at her with warm, loyal gold eyes.

'Same color as a certain lord but completely different readings in them.' Icis stands getting out of the spring and wraps a towel around her and begins drying noticing that since she has come to this castle and was forced into training she has a lot more muscle mass than she had before then.

'A lot changes when you are more focused and determined I suppose…'

…..

Silence pursued in the dining room as the lords and their mates filed in slowly chatting back and forth among one another about nothing in particular. Sesshomaru heard many times the words kami and frightened or worse war among the chattering group taking advantage of his hospitality. Icis walks into the dining hall her eyes sweeping the room and her body relaxes a bit seeing the guests aren't anywhere near as strong as Sesshomaru like she thought they would. Sesshomaru takes in Icis's appearance apparently the servants had done as he told and dressed Icis in one of the many layered kimonos he had chosen. The kimono was a brilliant gold with a black Sakura tree coming up the side and twisting around to branch out over her shoulder and left breast the petals a lovely pink and floating about as if being blown about by the wind. The long ebony hair was piled up in an elaborate braid and twisted about elegantly leaving over half to flow down her back ending just below her bottom. The flawless skin looking like soft alabaster was brushed lightly with a small amount of makeup her long black lashes that had already accented her piercing ice blue eyes was a light gold shadow made them almost impossibly ethereal. Icis made her way to the table and sat gracefully not looking up to the others and Sesshomaru felt a bit of pride welling inside at how well his little kami behaves.

As all guests are seated Sesshomaru stands at the head of the very large table and looks over the youkai present.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Moon. This Sesshomaru hopes your accommodations are acceptable and to your liking. This Sesshomaru hopes you enjoy your stay here. Now to commence the celebration of this one's newest charge Icis." Sesshomaru says his arm gesturing to Icis who gives a slight lowering of the head to acknowledge his words with respect.

The dinner continues and after everyone had eaten Icis was readying to stand and leave before she was pulled into the numerous conversations but as she was rising a hand was placed on her head.

…

Sesshomaru saw his charge making to leave and saw the displeasure floating about her eyes but then smirked when an elder female placed a hand on her head stopping her in her place Icis tensing.

"What a cute little pup you are!" The elder Inu youkai gushes pulling Icis around to examine her and smile wider seeing the pups confusion and discomfort. Icis went wide eyed when the woman pulled her along into the middle of a group of older women she guessed were the lords' mates.

Sesshomaru saw the women huddling around Icis and she sent him an imploring look asking to be rescued but he simply smirks turning to the lord approaching him.

"I see the women have taken to your new little female. Tell me, friend, is that little pup truly a kami?"

"Icis was a kami, her father corrupted her pure aura and she was stripped of her title as kami and has been taken under this one as a charge." Sesshomaru says and the falcon looks to him confused,

"Is she a charge or is she an adopted pup?"

"Icis is more of a student than pup. Though her company is very easy to endure." The falcon nods looking to Icis as she blushes prettily her eyes wide and innocent as she speaks with the women softly.

"She seems educated and refined…have you put her through training?" The falcon asks and Sesshomaru looks to Icis as well, she seemed like the daughter of one of the lords she fit in so well.

"Icis was raised up as any upper class pup would have, she understands the workings of the house and how she should behave in certain situations." Sesshomaru informs his eyes flowing to watch Icis as an older female touches her hair gently and Icis blushes lightly at something the woman must have said. Icis looks behind her and says something with a confused look and the sound of the older females' laughter is heard a pretty blush on Icis's cheeks.

The falcon chuckles softly, "I think the women are enjoying hounding your young charge."

"This one has seen such." Sesshomaru says walking over to the women and they look to him happily.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru your newest charge is so sweet! Would you mind sending her over to visit every so often?"

"This one will be sure to check Icis's schedule." Sesshomaru says then looks to Icis who looks up to him brightly her smile small but happy.

"You had fun I suppose?" Sesshomaru asks a bit of a smirk on his lips and Icis blushes looking to the older females a bit embarrassed.

"Oh yes, she had lots of fun." One of the oldest says happily giving a sly wink at Icis and the young woman blushes looking away quickly.

"May this Sesshomaru steal his charge for the moment?" Sesshomaru asks and the women nod, "Of course, she seems a bit tired." The elder Inu female says softly caressing Icis's cheek gently surprising Sesshomaru when she doesn't move away from the contact.

Icis holds onto Sesshomaru's arm as he leads her from the meeting hall silently leading them both out to the garden. "You seem to have woven my court around those small fingers of yours." Sesshomaru says looking out over the small creek the sun setting in the sky turning the water to an orange and red.

"I don't mean to-."

"It is good that you are liked. They will be more lenient when it comes to things that involve you."

"Hopefully I won't have too many things that involve me." Icis says looking up to the sky seeing a few birds flying off in the distance their sleek bodies black against the colorful back drop.

"You are a kami Icis, there will be issues that will arise and most problems will cause this one and you a few headaches." Sesshomaru says looking to Icis and she sighs looking down to her hands, "I should have remained quiet about my true identity; it would be much easier to blend in and not cause trouble." Icis mumbles annoyed her voice holding coldness at the knowledge of others to her true form.

"Do you not wish that beings know of you? "

"Well now there will be people who come to see if I am as others say. Many will fear you because you now possess a kami...supposedly." Icis says but looks to Sesshomaru a bit mutely, "But you enjoy the publicity I suppose. Plus you are already feared by many." Sesshomaru looks down to Icis her eyes showing a deep sorrow and sadness.

"What ails you Icis?"

"It just seems easier when no one is looking to you as an outcast or an abomination...for others to know that I was stripped of my birth right." Sesshomaru looks down to Icis and sees a proud girl who will not stop until she has gotten what she wants, and what she seems to want is the world.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Icis asks softly receiving an 'hn' in reply.

"I want my power, but it will be much darker and more dangerous...You are a strong Taiyoukai, I will require your assistance." Sesshomaru feels pride well in his chest, "It will be a very long and rigorous journey."

"I know this."

"This Sesshomaru will remain by your side… under all circumstances."

"Thank you." Icis whispers then looks to the lord's missing arm. "I will repay you, I promise."

"Repay this one by being all that you are Icis." Sesshomaru says softly and Icis looks at him gratefully then a thought comes to mind, "Do you think I can control what my father has done? The elders warned me not to chance something so dangerous…" Sesshomaru looks down to Icis her eyes worried with the weight of her decision.

"There is something you have not said and it is bothering you." Sesshomaru says knowing when Icis is not feeling the best or is simply not in a good mood.

"Do you remember that time in the garden with the elder?" Icis asks softly and Sesshomaru nods remembering also how she had woken suddenly her fear heightened. "That dream was about me getting my powers and letting the darkness consume me and I destroyed everything...I even hurt little Rin...I do not want that to happen."

"Woman, you have been in my home for a while now. You will not do anything you do not wish to; those abilities are your birth right and rightfully yours. This one will follow you on your journey and stand by your side as you regain what is yours to claim."

"And if I lose control?"

"You will not." Icis shakes her head looking out at the tree tops sadly, "You have so much confidence...if only I were the same." Sesshomaru smirks and puts his hand on Icis's head, "You will gain what you need as our journey continues." Icis looks to Sesshomaru painfully but exhales hardening her features to hide any emotion she's feeling.

"Rin told me you were planning on leaving for a while." Icis looking up to Sesshomaru wanting to change the subject.

"This one leaves all the time. Many rouge youkai are making themselves known and need to be dealt with quickly." Icis nods then remembers Kagome and wonders what she's up to then the pain radiates through her chest.

'I don't think she would want to see me after all that has happened.' Glancing up Icis takes in the bright sunset and stares off her chest tightening.

"It is getting late. You should retire to your bed chambers." Sesshomaru says irking Icis a small bit but she concedes and bows out walking toward her room.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru."

….

**Reviews Pleaseeeeee! I want to know what everyone thinks of my stories. I haven't been posting chapters because I don't feel like people are reading them anyway so…. I don't know I would just appreciate it. Thanks!**


	9. The Influence

_**-Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha **_

…

_**Chapter 9: The Influence**_

…

The next morning came with Rin rushing into Icis's room pulling her out of bed, "Lord Sesshomaru is leaving we have to say good-bye!" Rin yells as they rush down the halls and straight outside to the court yard.

Sesshomaru stood at the gate with the guards at either side looking like statues as Rin dragged a sleep-ridden Icis right up in front of him. "Rin fetched Icis to come say good-bye too!" Rin cheers grinning from ear to ear and Sesshomaru's eyes seem to glint with amusement.

"This one sees such." Icis raises her hand to cover a jaw cracking yawn and Rin looks up to her with a toothy grin.

"Say good-bye Icis!" Rin caws excitedly.

"Good-bye Sesshomaru-sama. Return safely." Icis says monotone her eyes dull and face cold, colder than usual. Sesshomaru nods his acknowledgment then turns and he was gone.

"Want to go play?" Rin asks looking up to Icis hopefully.

"Maybe later Rin. I don't feel well at the moment." Icis says wanting to go back to her room and sleep the day away.

"Do you need Rin to take care of you?" Icis looks down to Rin and smiles warmly, "You wish to care for me?" Icis asks bending to look eye to eye with the cute little girl who nods vigorously.

"Then you had better run!" Icis cries and Rin squeals turning tail and dashing into the castle yard for cover. Icis laughs happily chasing after Rin letting the child think she was outrunning her. Soon the nearly grown pups were out chasing them about also.

Icis falls to the ground laughing outright as Rin crawls on top of her giggling and supposedly 'pinning' the teen. Rin sighs collapsing onto Icis's chest the child cuddling into Icis making Icis flop an arm over her holding her close.

"Thank you Rin." Icis says softly looking down to the small girl lovingly and Rin looks up to her curiously.

"What did Rin do?"

Icis gives a sad smile. "You made me feel better. You were here for me after I had a bad dream and even worse thoughts and you made it all better."

A brilliant smile breaks out over Rin's face and she hugs Icis fiercely. "I love you Onee-sama!" Rin cries and Icis's eyes widen and her mind goes blank.

"I…"

"It is alright onee-sama; Rin can hear you without words. It is what you do." Tears well in Icis's eyes and she pulls Rin to her tighter.

"I'm sorry Rin. I will try to be better...for you."

Dinner came around and Rin sat swinging her legs grinning at Icis as she ate her rice with earnest. Icis watched Rin sadly her eyes showing care but not knowing what exactly to do about the situation. 'Rin loves me like her older sister and I don't know what to do…' Icis moves her food around with her chop sticks rummaging through her mind.

'I shouldn't get close to her. I always end up bringing nothing but pain. Rin doesn't deserve pain; she's had enough of that in her little life.' "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cries jumping up from her seat and rushing to the demon lord and hugging his leg.

"Go finish your meal Rin." Rin nods and returns to her seat picking at her food not really hungry just to please Sesshomaru. Icis sees their interaction and her stomach drops her mouth drying as she looks away.

'Sesshomaru should be the one she loves not me. He can care for her and protect her...from me.' Icis gives a breathy whimper and stands up not in the mood for eating anymore. Sesshomaru watches after Icis as she leaves the dining hall after bowing to him in acknowledgment her face solemn.

Icis sat under the cherry blossom her mind buzzing with discomfort and uncertainty. "You are troubled by something." Sesshomaru's deep voice says ripping Icis from her thoughts. Icis looks up to the tall youkai her eyes dulling with the thought of how she must seem perfectly human and normal to Rin.

"Rin does not understand what I am." Icis says her voice soft but sounding hollow of any depth of emotion.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asks watching Icis closely seeing the displeasure flash in her eyes.

"Rin told me she loved me, called me Onee-sama. I am not...capable of giving what she requires." Icis says a bit darkly.

"This one does not see the error of the situation." Icis's brow furrows with uncertainly, "No...I suppose you don't." Icis says her eyes darkening with her heavy thoughts.

"Icis the lack of faith you have in yourself is pathetic." Icis's jaw tightens with his words the sting of them throbbing in her chest but she remains silent turning her face away.

"If you do not find my weakness appeasing then you should be rid of me." Icis growls standing and walking to her room, "Just as everyone else has."

Sesshomaru watched Icis leave her form rigid and her aura radiating hurt and a stress that he doesn't understand. 'There is something much larger bothering Icis and she refuses to let such be known.' Brow furrowed Sesshomaru returns to the castle making his way to his study.

Panting Icis stumbles into her room leaning on everything she could find on the way forcing herself further until the dark interior of her room envelopes her. Pain knocks the breath from Icis's lungs as she bites her tongue holding in the whimpers as her nails dig into the stone of the walls.

'What is this? Is this what Sesshomaru's blood has done to me? Does it decide to kill me now?' A surge of pain floods Icis's body sending tremors wracking her frame as she slides to the floor her skin feeling like it is tearing itself from her body. A monstrous rage fills Icis and she growls low in her throat her nails lengthening to dangerous claws fitting for a youkai itself.

'Oh God his blood intensifies the influence!'

"Icis!" Rin cries running to Icis's side sending fear through Icis. 'How did I not hear her coming?'

"Rin you have to leave me." Icis tries to convince through clenched teeth not looking at Rin knowing her eyes were changing colors.

"But you are hurt!"

"Rin please just...it's not safe, I'm not safe. Please go." Icis begs clenching her fists trying to hold it all in tears from the pain welling up in her eyes.

"Rin will go get Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Yes go get Sesshomaru." Icis pants attempting to send the little girl away in time to escape. Rin nods and dashes out Icis's room leaving the door wide open for a passing servant to catch sight of Icis and gasp hurrying in.

"Miss Ic-."

"Out!" Icis snarls her eyes raising to glare at the servant her red irises and enlarged pupils leaving no room for argument.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's frantic heart beat and smelled her fear and was out in the hall in seconds Rin clutching onto his leg.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Icis is sick! She told Rin to go away and get you!" Rin sobs her tear stained face buried in his pant leg. Sesshomaru puts a hand on Rin's head comfortingly.

"Icis did not wish for you to be in her room?" Sesshomaru questions sending more tears to Rin's eyes.

"Rin made Icis mad; Icis must hate Rin!" Rin cries.

"Icis does not hate you Rin." Sesshomaru assures then looks to a servant who was looking on worried her fear also tangible.

"My lord...Miss Icis has..." The servant falls silent her frame trembling.

"Spit it out woman." Sesshomaru growls.

"She has lost her mind." The servant spits out still shaking with fright.

"Take Rin to her rooms." Sesshomaru orders passing both frightened females and straight for another.

Icis felt Sesshomaru's oppressive aura radiating down the hall toward her making her frantic mind whirl all the more. Jaws aching Icis crushes her teeth together not allowing the sounds of agony escape as she forces herself to her feet. The room spins as Icis tries to throw herself toward her balcony. 'Outside. I have to get outside. I can't let this happen in here. I can't let Sesshomaru see this.' Bile rises to the back of Icis's throat as she feels the anger roiling off of Sesshomaru as he approaches.

Claws sink deeply into the walls as Icis slips repeatedly dragging her toward the balcony. Finally Icis stumbles out onto the balcony leaned against the railing her pants harsh and labored with every movement bringing more and more pain. 'What is happening anyway? My surge of power has always been uncomfortable and easy to ignore and push to the back of my mind but this...this cannot be what I am experiencing. This is like being caught on fire and burning to death as someone dismembers your body and keeping you alive just to witness their wickedness.'

"Icis." That voice. Everything in Icis freezes as that voice sounds behind her and the tremors in her body cease to just one constant thundering buzz.

'Why? Why did he have to come? Why did Rin have to see me and run to him?'

"Turn Icis."

Fists tightening Icis lets out a low growl not wishing to even breathe at the moment and Sesshomaru wishes for her to turn?

"Leave." Icis pants out her voice dark and thick with restraint.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and he approaches Icis but hesitates when an immense aura radiates out toward him from Icis warning him.

"Your power?" Sesshomaru questions and Icis tenses.

"No. Something more. Your blood has done something. The surge...or influence has never…" Icis snarls bending at the waist to grip the railing in her claws viciously.

'His blood made me stronger and more like him. Maybe it also brought more of my power to the surface. I have fought my power for so long...I cannot accept it now. I could go mad and destroy the entire Western lands in one enormous blow.'

Breathing shallowly Icis slowly releases the tension in her body. 'But this will not pass, not this time.'

"You said you would stand by me and not let me fail," Icis says glancing to Sesshomaru her glowing blue eyes stilling him on the spot, "but I want your word that if I even seem to be slipping in the smallest way...you end my life."

Sesshomaru stood as he was behind Icis the power raging within her whipping her hair about and brushing against him.

"Give your word Lord Sesshomaru." Icis snaps her teeth elongating viciously.

"You have this one's word." Sesshomaru replies softly and Icis nods her acknowledgment.

"I need to get away from your castle. I do not wish for your home to bear any amount of damage. The people inside are yours to protect not mine to destroy." Sesshomaru gives a stiff nod and then Icis was gone forcing him to dash after her following the trail of her aura.

In a large clearing well away from anything of importance Icis stands with her back to Sesshomaru as she breathes calmly.

"Do not hesitate. If I lose the ability to control my own strength I will destroy everything." Icis warns.

With a deep inhale Icis holds her breath then lets it out slowly releasing the restraints on herself slowly. Waves of power flow over the clearing caressing Sesshomaru the force growing stronger with every new wave that is released.

For privacy and fear of others interfering Sesshomaru places a barrier around the clearing closing himself in with Icis as she becomes less of the girl he found near death and more of the dark kami the elder told him of.

A burst of an aura explodes from Icis pressing itself against Sesshomaru forcing him back a few steps at the intensity. Icis seems to glow slightly surrounded by the familiar blue of her eyes the same color swirling about his arm creating bone and flesh once more. The trees inside and outside of the barrier shiver with the amount of power before it recedes completely leaving Icis to sway in its place. Icis sinks to her knees trembling and breathing haggardly as Sesshomaru walks to her side wary of the slightest indication she was not in control any longer.

….

**Reviews Pleaseeeeee! I want to know what everyone thinks of my stories. I haven't been posting chapters because I don't feel like people are reading them anyway so…. I don't know I would just appreciate it. Thanks!**


	10. Horrible Thoughts

…

_**Chapter 10: Horrible Thoughts**_

…

Icis looks up to Sesshomaru her eyes heavy and chest heaving with exhaustion her forehead throbbing with a migraine from hell. Gold eyes look Icis over quickly then Sesshomaru bends to her level Icis giving a growl of protest that he simply ignores. Icis finds herself in warm arms and a broad chest her tired body wilting against the strength Sesshomaru has rolling off of him.

"This one thought the journey to return your missing soul would be much longer than what just occurred." Icis gives a tired smirk but presses a hand to her chest feeling her heart slowing sluggishly.

"There is still much I have to do to be what I am supposed to." Icis admits dully.

"It all comes in time. As was stated before this one will support and protect you."

Pain blossoms in Icis's hip region and she frowns distastefully. "Wonderful." Icis growls her eyes narrowing. Sesshomaru looks to Icis expecting an answer but it comes with the next shift of air sending alarm through him.

Sesshomaru sits at his desk in his study not approaching the kami that is sat across from him sulking unhappily.

"This one told you the reason you must stay at his side at all times."

"Like I wouldn't be able to protect myself." Icis snaps acidly her eyes glaring at him hotly.

"Woman do not blame this one for natures curse on women." Sesshomaru says offhandedly sending anger through Icis at his dismissing of her displeasure.

"Well let me find one of your oh so helpful guards and allow them to ease my 'curse'." Icis hisses tartly. A glare from Sesshomaru said that he was not going to allow such to happen. Frowning Icis slumps into the cushion she had been in all morning while Sesshomaru signed paperwork.

'Strange how this world and mine can be so different but also so alike in many ways.' Icis thinks cocking her head to watch Sesshomaru as he works, 'I can see Sesshomaru as one of those big business guys that have all the goons to do his dirty work. Make him mad by not getting his cappuccino right and he slices off your head with his acidy claws.' Icis gives a snort of amusement looking away to stare at some dusty old scrolls.

The rest of the day was spent with others avoiding Icis's evil glares and seemingly snappy attitude. Icis was found in her room sat at her low table tea cup steaming and still full by the old wise woman, Kiamichi.

"You seem to be in deep thought." Kiamichi says taking a seat across from Icis and the young woman looks to her.

"Well it's either remain in my room where Sesshomaru knows I'm safe or follow him around like a lost puppy." Icis says stroking the head of the big dog at her side his tongue lolling out in a sloppy dog grin.

"The lord is just looking over you."

"I know. Just wish he wasn't so good at it." Icis says dully.

"I notice something different about you." Kiamichi says her old face crinkling with a smile.

"Oh? What's different?" Icis asks staring out the window longingly.

"You've grown up." Kiamichi says smiling warmly.

"Tell that to Sesshomaru." Icis says blandly.

"He sees it. And like me he can also see your strength." Icis tenses at that.

"And I also know that it troubles you, it is trying to consume you." Sorrow fills Icis as she looks at the old woman sitting in front of her.

"I fight it but lately I have begun to wonder what the point of all of it is. It is part of me and I want it back just fear for everyone that I could hurt."

"I could help you." Kiamichi says softly and Icis looks to her startled.

"How?"

"Training." Icis blinks and the old woman laughs.

"Meditation and control."

…

Many days later Icis sat in her room a barrier around her room to keep others nosey behavior away as she releases small amounts of her aura at a time only to lock a larger amount away and release it a little more each time.

"Remember what I told you pup. Think of it as waves it goes out then gets pulled back in once more. Make it natural as if it is meant to happen that way." Kiamichi orders watching as Icis struggles with her growing aura to the point of pain.

"It doesn't listen to me." Icis snaps tightly feeling a strain on her chest and mind at the same time.

"Tell me what you are feeling right now."

"Pain. I feel like I am forcing water into a glass ball and it is about to shatter."

"Then let it shatter." Kiamichi advises and Icis's eyes snap open looking at the old woman confused, "But it could destroy the whole western lands."

"If you wished it to yes… But I do not think you wish to ruin your home."

Warily Icis slowly begins to unlock all of the walls and barriers she has built up in her soul to keep the darkness away from her mind and heart.

Kiamichi watches as Icis's guarded expression fades and her face melts into a portrait of concentration and serenity. The glow that formed around Icis was to be expected but at the sudden lash of power that was sent out of the pup knocking Kiamichi onto her back as it slithers around her like a snake seeping through any crack there is as it escapes into the rest of the castle.

Sesshomaru tensed the moment he felt Icis's power rushing out in the hall intent on stopping her when her power flowed through the entire castle surrounding himself and the servants around him. The blue wisps wrapped around every being in the western palace like a deadly snake. Chills crawled up Sesshomaru's spine as he felt Icis's power invade him ruthlessly then leave just as quickly. Seeing as her power does the same to every other being dipping into their own souls knowing them in a whole new level.

Icis felt as her power rushed from her and then it was as if she lost herself, she fell to her back her eyes wide open but rolled to the back of her head as she lets out a pained whimper her hands grasping at her chest.

Kiamichi felt Icis's power release her and took a deep breath stumbling to her feet only to fall at Icis's side once more seeing the pup trembling and whimpering her mouth opening in silent screams and words no one could understand. "Icis, its ok…. Come back now. You have to pull it back within you! You are going to injure yourself!"

Icis gasped out as she heard every thought in every person's head, every evil intent, every sin, every harsh fact… Snarling Icis struggled with her power as it wished to kill the ones who held such hatred for her but as her struggles start to die down her power seems to resonate with her emotional pain and retreat back to her as she begin to sob uncontrollably thankful that the barrier is still up so none of the demons could smell her tears.

Kiamichi cradles Icis in her chest rocking her as Icis sobs into her kimono her face buried away from her view. Stroking through the long, ebony locks Kiamichi feels the enormous aura radiating off of Icis as she relaxes into her and is amazed that the pup has managed to pull it back to her so completely. "It is okay Icis, you did not hurt anyone. You are safe."

"It hurts. So many people…. Th-they think such awful things! They have done so much!" Icis cries her eyes wide her sobs broken and deep wracking her body with the force.

Kiamichi hushes Icis rocking her and stroking her hair until she fell asleep tears still flowing from her cheeks in torrents. 'I do not know what the pup saw but it upset her deeply.'

….

**Reviews Pleaseeeeee! I want to know what everyone thinks of my stories. I haven't been posting chapters because I don't feel like people are reading them anyway so…. I don't know I would just appreciate it. Thanks!**


	11. What Women Do

…

_**Chapter 11: What Women Do**_

…

Sesshomaru hasn't seen Icis much since her heat had made her ill at the world and she locked herself in her room after the great display her powers had made. Word from the servants said she has been spending most of her time with the wise woman out at the training grounds for the soldiers. His general came to him and said Icis had even been sparring with the young recruits out before lunch. 'Perhaps Icis is taking things into her own hands. The force of her power should be enough to drive any man mad and yet she does not bow. This one should speak with Icis about her progress. A mate will need to be found for her soon...her heat rose a few heads.' The general who had been keeping tabs on Icis is one of the ones that had been asking about her availability to be courted. 'Although he would not be my choice for her. He is too old...and has been known to find company in more than one woman.' Just then an aura expands in the hall writhing through the walls letting all know of the beings displeasure. Standing Sesshomaru walks to his door eyes narrowed as he opens the shoji screen door annoyed.

Icis stalks through the halls her aura expanding greatly due to her enraged state. "That worthless no good-."

"Miss Icis. Is there something troubling you?" Icis looks up at the male speaking finding the General his large chest and arms alone equaling two of her.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. It is just...ignorance of the men." Icis says slowly watching the male intensely his eyes showing amusement.

"I see."

"I'm sure you do." Icis says her aura calming to sink back into her skin but not far enough to allow the general close to her comfortably.

"I have heard you are training out at my grounds." The general says trying to start conversation and Icis nods not really wanting to converse with the big oaf.

"One of your men, Ryuuki is teaching me skills with a sword." The general frowns. "You are a woman why would you need to learn to use a sword?"

"I already knew how to use a sword I simply wanted to advance my training." Icis says sourly hearing the sexism in his voice. "Rather than sit back and watch as men fight for me I'd like to do it myself."

"You're a woman how could you know how to do anything more than lie in bed and bear children." The general scoffs sending rage through Icis.

"How dare you." Icis growls out offended.

Sesshomaru had been watching the conversation for some time observing Icis's behavior toward the general and how she conducts herself outside of his presence. As it stands Icis is capable and at the moment very displeased.

"It is the truth woman. Do not try to deny that the true reason you are not here is to bed our lord and give him a strong heir. All women are just tools that men are able to use." The general says offhandedly looking away from Icis which was a big mistake. Icis had the General pinned to the wall fangs bared at him choking the life out of him with her small hands.

Sesshomaru rushes to Icis's back pulling her away from the general but she fights his hold angrily.

"That is enough Icis." Sesshomaru orders.

"Enough? This pathetic excuse for a general? And you protect him?" Icis snarls ripping out of his hold her eyes flaming orbs of anger.

"What do you teach your men? That they can treat a woman so badly?" Icis snaps her fangs still lengthy and dangerous. "It's pathetic how incorrigible someone who is said to be so honorable is a disgusting pig!" Icis sneers glaring at the general.

"Keep quiet bitch. You don't know what you speak of. That is why women are only meant to be looked at and to keep the bed warm." Icis's fists clench at her sides but she remains away like Sesshomaru said while he holds back the general.

"Rot in hell bastard." Icis says a dark calm coming over her as she turns and walks away to her room.

….

**Reviews Pleaseeeeee! I want to know what everyone thinks of my stories. I haven't been posting chapters because I don't feel like people are reading them anyway so…. I don't know I would just appreciate it. Thanks!**


	12. Lets Talk

…

_**Chapter 12: Lets Talk**_

…

Days passed after the incident without any further complications that Sesshomaru himself had to step in the middle of. Icis had been quiet lately her eyes had darkened and word is that her speed and strength has become something to reckon with. The more reserved Icis didn't play with Rin nearly as much and the child was fast becoming lonely. Sesshomaru sits at his place in the dining hall observing Icis discreetly as she sits quietly eating. Lately things have been changing in Icis that are concerning to Sesshomaru, she does not eat as much and she isolates herself from the others.

"After dinner this one would like to discuss something with you Icis." Icis doesn't look up to Sesshomaru but nods her acceptance continuing to swirl her chopsticks about in her plate. Sesshomaru nods back then stands from his seat on the floor and walks to the door leaving the dining hall.

"Icis."

"I thought you said after dinner."

"Are you not done eating?"

"Yes." Icis says lamely unfolding herself from her sitting position on the floor cushions and walks to Sesshomaru.

The two walk toward his study quietly Icis not really wanting to speak with him at the moment, she has been hearing the whispers of her being a concubine or whore and that she is simply here to be bedded. A guard had the nerve to ask such once while she was sparring and the amount of pain inflicted to his person was greater than intended.

Inside the study Sesshomaru sits behind his large desk and looks to Icis intensely, "Do you wish to tell this one why you are withdrawing from Rin and the persons of this castle?" Sesshomaru questions in a way that reminds Icis of being scolded by a parent.

"No, I do not wish to tell you anything." Icis informs not rudely but short enough to get her displeasure across.

"Rin is beginning to think you dislike her." Sesshomaru says his eyes narrowing on Icis who simply stares back at him uncaring.

"I am not here to please a human child." Icis informs her chest aching with saying that but it is the truth. People had said she was using Rin to get to Sesshomaru and a few of the maids refused her Rin's company.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asks and Icis looks to him taken aback her eyes widening with the anger and distrust in his voice.

"I…" Tears threaten Icis's eyes but she tightens her jaw forcing them away her fists clenching at her sides, "I do not know."

Sesshomaru sees the pain Icis is hiding, working so close together for the amount of time they have has let them get to know one another and the emotions they try to hide. Sesshomaru knows Icis can see his emotions just as Icis knows he can see hers and yet she still tries to hide herself from him. "This one is tiring of your game. Tell me what is bothering you." Sesshomaru sighs and Icis looks to him angrily not hiding it in the least.

"I am not playing a game!" Icis shouts upset the tears welling up once more her entire frame shuttering with her restraint, "Then tell me what is wrong Icis." Sesshomaru says softly Icis's eyes looking to him helplessly.

"Why am I here?" Icis asks her eyes showing a wounded expression that should not belong to her.

"You are here because it is where you belong. You are this Sesshomaru's charge and trusted ally. You are here to grow stronger and regain what you have lost." Sesshomaru assures, "You are here because you are this Sesshomaru's pack and will remain so for eternity." Icis whimpers sadly her tears unbinding and growing to spill down her cheeks as she sits on the floor curled into herself her face buried in her knees.

Sesshomaru sits behind his desk a bit awkwardly not knowing why Icis is in such pain or why she is crying so. 'Does she not wish to remain here any longer? Did this one do something wrong? Is she over emotional due to the closeness of her heat?' Warily Sesshomaru stands and approaches Icis her shuddering form small compared to his. Crouching to be on the female's level Sesshomaru reaches toward Icis his hand resting on her bowed head. "Icis, why do you cry?"

Watery blue eyes look up to Sesshomaru hesitantly and upset, "Do I seem like a whore?" Icis asks brokenly. Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly.

"Who has implied such?"

"Everyone!" Icis says angrily her tears falling once more, "That is why I do not act as I have! So many have talked of how I am using Rin to get to you or how I am simply working my way to your bed! A maid prevented me from seeing Rin saying I was cruel to use a child in such a way." Icis rambles upset hiccupping once she has finished what she wished to say.

Sesshomaru doesn't know what to say or do, Icis looks so upset and her eyes are wide with her need for him to make it better. "It hurts to hear someone talk ill of you with every step you take. A man said I try so hard because I am only second rate kami and must try to succeed at first rate whore if I want any power. I am not a whore! I am as pure as those awful miko everyone speak so highly of!"

"Icis." Sesshomaru calls trying to sooth her but she doesn't seem to listen her eyes welling up once more her voice cracking with pain. "No man has ever touched me can they not see or smell that?"

Sesshomaru pulls Icis into his chest her face burying deep into the hollow of his throat her fists gripping his haori as she sobs brokenly. "There will be no more talk of such things Icis. You are this Sesshomaru's beta and as such the respect you deserve will be demanded. I will not allow a soul to treat you in such a way again." Sesshomaru assures stroking Icis's hair gently her sobs softening to soft whimpers and hiccups. Purring Sesshomaru cradles Icis gently his anger surfacing as he thinks of the truth behind Icis's withdrawal, she was being shunned and tormented by the castle staff.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Icis whispers softly her voice sleepy.

"Yes woman?"

"Will I ever be accepted? Ever be wanted by a good man?" Sesshomaru's eyes soften and he pulls Icis just a bit closer.

"You are accepted by Rin and this Sesshomaru is that not enough?" Icis's sleepy face shifts to one of thought as her brow furrows, "You accept me?"

"Yes, you are an ally and this one's charge." Icis's eyes open to look at Sesshomaru the hurt and the loneliness in them unhidden for once.

"Is that all I am to you? An ally and charge?" Icis's eyes grow disappointed, "What if I wish for more?" Sesshomaru's eyes widen with his extreme surprise as he looks at Icis her eyes looking up to him with a wisdom and loneliness so great he aches for her.

"More? What more can you be Icis?"

"Don't you get lonely Sesshomaru-sama?" Icis asks softly her eyes looking to him a sudden heat burning within them a heat Sesshomaru thinks Icis is far too innocent to possess.

"Icis-." Icis sits up so she is straddling Sesshomaru's lap her face inches from his sending a shudder through Sesshomaru, 'I have been without a woman for too long.'

Icis's small hands rest on Sesshomaru's chest the muscle underneath only making her ache more as she slides her palms to his shoulders. "Am I too beneath you Lord Sesshomaru?" Icis asks her words soft but holding all her pain within them as her eyes stare into his.

"You are not beneath this one Icis. I have stated such many times, you are stronger than any I have come across, but you are also young." Sesshomaru grabs Icis's hands pulling them from him her eyes looking a bit less hot filled instead with a sudden pleased air.

Suddenly a smile lifts Icis's lips and she leans in her lips touching Sesshomaru's cheek gently.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru leans into Icis's presence wishing to do all she had wanted him to but knowing it is not what she truly wants. For the first time Sesshomaru's body had heated in desire for a woman with only a look from her and her touch burned him. Only she was not just a woman but a powerful kami, his charge, and dare he say it friend. It would be wrong to be with her in such a way but the way his body feels…

Icis moves herself from Sesshomaru's lap her eyes looking into his, "When I unleashed the whole of my power and it swept over every being I was let into their soul, I could see their secrets, their thoughts, even their sins. There are many in your care who think such cruel things of me…but when I wrapped around the ones I have become close to I could see nothing but kindness and support. When I thank you Lord Sesshomaru it is for far more than you think."

Icis gives a deep bow to Sesshomaru her eyes that dark almost purple again as her thoughts sweep through all that she saw and she gives a small smile to Sesshomaru as she leaves his study, "I also want you to know I have completed the training on my soul. I just have to begin unlocking my abilities once more."

….

**Reviews Pleaseeeeee! I want to know what everyone thinks of my stories. I haven't been posting chapters because I don't feel like people are reading them anyway so…. I don't know I would just appreciate it. Thanks!**


End file.
